Selene's Kitty
by FaeriePrincess157
Summary: When Grimmjow loses his spot as an Espada, he loses more than his rank. He loses his love, his Fraccion, to Luppi. GrimmXOC.. Rate and comment plz this is my first one-shot on here! :D


All I could see was utter darkness. That's what I usually saw when I awoke every morning. Complete and total darkness and the smell of my Espada, Luppi, My ears twitched slightly as a heard him toss in his bed. I never considered anything for Luppi's 'his' it was all Grimmjow's. Luppi took that all away from him. And I went from Grimmjow's only Fraccion to Luppi's only Fraccion. Everything that Luppi was using was rightfully Grimmjow's not his.

"Selene.." I heard the childish voice say in a sleepy tone. I sighed to myself and sat up in my make shift bed on the floor. It was nothing but bags of sand that I had filled from sand in Las Noches and a small blanket that I used to cover my body. My large white shirt covered my whole upper body, leaving my shorts exposed.

"Yes Luppi?" I asked, like an automatic message. I ran a hand through my long red hair and blinked my raven colored eyes. Today didn't sound promising as he reached his arms high above his head. He usually laid in bed till I got up and got him breakfast but today, he was out of bed before I was. A cold chill ran down my spine as I raised from my bed and felt my whole body ache at laying in the brick hard bed.

"Where's my food?" He whined in his sleepy childish voice. I jumped out of bed and stripped right there. Slipping on my shorts and small wrap that I never wrapped around my body and slipped on my sandals.

"I'll get it now, Luppi." I stated, reaching for the door and about to leave before he punished me for waking up late.

"Selene…" I could feel him concentrating his power on a Cero blast.

"Y-yes Luppi." I said, able to see the red glow on the walls and door around me.

"Why did you wake up late?" He asked me, his voice changing to it's usual annoying adult-child tone.

"I-… I apologize." I stated. It was impossible to make up any excuses when it came to Luppi, if you made excuses, then he'd be even more mad.

"Good, your learning… Now for your punishment.." My eyes widened as I just stood there and waited for the blast to come. Then there was a bang and I was thrown into the door and into the wall across from the room.

What I didn't realize was that I wasn't the only one to get affected by Cero, a certain Former Espada had walked into the room at the time of the blast. He had pulled me out of the way and had most of the blast hit him. Once my mind stopped racing with thoughts of me dead, I felt someone shaking me.

"Selene! Come on wake up!" My eyes opened slowly as I looked above me to see nothing but smoke.

"Grimmjow?" I asked as the voice rang a bell in my mind. Grimmjow!

"Yea it's me, kitty." He said as he picked me up with his one arm and began running. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my chin on his shoulder.

After several seconds, we were at his new room, where he had been replaced after losing his position. It was a down grade from his other room but, he made due. I spent a lot of time here whenever I could get Luppi off my back.

He sat me on his bed and stood in front of me, his fist clenched.

"Damn that Luppi." He stated. I tried to stand to comfort him but my legs gave out and I tumbled to the floor. Before I hit it though, he wrapped his arm around my middle and held me close.

"Be careful, Kitty." He looked like an insane killing machine but to me, he was the perfect person who was caring and nice ( O.O yes believe it! )

"I'm sorry Grimmjow." I stated, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arm around my whole middle and pulled me even closer to him. In the time that he was my Espada, I grew feeling for him and he knew how I felt about him. Once he knew my feelings, we became a lot closer. I was migrated from my own room to his room and I slept in his bed. It went from sleeping on opposite sides to him pulling me to his side.

Whenever I was in trouble, he was there for me. Whenever he was in trouble, I stood between him and his opponent, ready to die for him. We held a tight bond that no one could break, not even Luppi. Standing there with Grimmjow reminded me of when Tosen took Grimmjow's arm and he was replaced by Luppi.

~FLASHBACK~

"But Grimmjow-" I stated as we were outside Aizen's chambers

"Stay outside, Selene." he said once again. He hadn't been able to kill the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo and that was like a failure in Aizen's eyes. He would certainly be killed for this. He walked inside and shut the doors behind him.

"Grimmjow.." I stated as I leaned against the opposite wall of the door and waited for the slightest sound of trouble.

"Hello Selene." I cringed at the voice and just kept looking at the door, waiting for Grimmjow to come through them.

"Luppi…" I stated out of respect. He just smiled and stood there, looking at my body like the little pervert that he was.

"You know that Grimmjow will be killed, right?" I looked at him with all the fury I could muster and I held the handle of my Zanpaktuo, Kurokyuutenhi (Dark Heaven's Light), in my hand growling. He held up his hands up defensively and stood beside me.

"He's been quite the pest, that number 6." he stated. I was about to say something to him when there was a cry from the throne room. It was Grimmjow's cry. My eyes shot to the door and I welled up with tears.

"I told you, Selene." I turned to Luppi with a look of terror and disgust on my face. Suddenly the doors swung open and out walked Grimmjow, his arm gone. Blood stained the whole left side of his upper body.

"Looks like there's going to be a new number 6." He waltzed in after Grimmjow did, with confidence in every step. I was about to follow Luppi in and kill him slowly and painfully but Grimmjow's arm rose up in my way.

"Selene…" I looked at him and watched as the door shut and Luppi had a smirked smile on his face. My fists clench till blood poured from my hands.

"Selene." I looked at Grimmjow in the eyes. I felt the pain he did. I felt the anger and humility that he felt. It was like we were one. I got lost in his aqua eyes till he pulled me into him, covering my white wrapped chest and small wrap that I always wore. Tears stained my face and dripped onto his bleeding shoulder.

He released me for a moment only to catch my chin and kiss me lightly on the lips. My whole body went numb at the touch of his lips on mine.

"No matter what, you'll always be my kitty." He whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his back and held him tightly. He did the same, wrapping is arm around my middle. Soon he pulled away and brushed a red lock of hair from my face. Then he vanished. Soon after Grimmjow was revoked his status and everything he possessed, everything but his Zanpaktuo and my love for him.

~END FLASHBACK~

"I should go before Luppi gets any madder." I stated, releasing Grimmjow and taking a step back. His fist clenched and he slammed it into the wall next to his bed.

"Why do you always go back to him when you know he's going to hurt you?" he asked, his voice full of anger. Rage flooded his eyes as he stared me down.

"I have no choice, if I don't do as told my punishment will be worse… I'm sorry" I tried to walk around him but his arm was around me again and his head on my shoulder.

"When I have my arm back, I swear, you'll be mine once again… you'll have no more pain." A single tear came from my eye as I wiggled from his grip. Placing a kiss on his lips, I walked around him and left, shutting the door behind me. I walked to get Luppi food when I got lost in my thoughts.

"Selene…" I was brought back by the sound of Luppi's voice. It sent chills down my spine. I turned around just in time to see his fist come crashing into my face. I was sent flying backwards into the wall.

"I apologize Luppi I just made a slight stop before I-"

"Stop lying, Selene, I know where you were. With that Former 6." I cringed at the name he called him.

"You're my Fraccion, not his, do you understand?" he stated, as he bent down to my level, an angry look on his face.

"You can't control who I do or don't see, Luppi." I stated, with whatever bravery I had. He gripped my chin tightly and made me look at him.

"We'll see about that…"

~ A FEW WEEKS LATER, GRIMMJOW'S P.O.V~

It had been a while since I'd seen Selene. I was getting a little worried about her. A little was an understatement. I was worried to the point that I was about to go to that bastard Luppi's room, knock down the door and demand to know where she was at. I knew he had something to do with her disappearance. Every second that she was with him made me more and more pissed as him.

There was a meeting called by Aizen. When I got there, Yammy, the retarded kid Wonderweise, Ulquiorra**, **and Luppi were all there. When I saw him my fists clenched tightly. Also in the room were two girls, one had orange hair and a rather odd outfit. The other was beside Luppi, a collar around her neck. She looked up at me with raven eyes and I finally realized who she was. It was Selene.

Her usual petty and happy self had been reduced to almost nothing. It's like her whole being was sucked away. The collar around her neck was black and it lead back to a chain that Luppi had in his hands. The anger overflowed and it was shown on my face. Her eyes grew emotion and she seems as if she had waken from a trance. Her eyes were pleading me to stay calm but my mind was in overdrive, thinking of all the ways I could kill Luppi.

"I see you've taken notice to my new pet, former 6..." Luppi stated, pulling on the chain slightly. Her head lowered, like a dog being punished for sitting on the floor. She didn't deserve this. Not at all.

"She's my Fraccion, not yours, Grimmjow… so I had to teach her." he stated, looking back at her and pulling on the chain tightly. She held back a yelp and just nodded.

"Yes Luppi." she stated, as if she was a robot. I closed my mouth and clenched my fist. So the reason I hadn't seen her in weeks was because she was being punished for seeing me. I was the cause of her suffering.

"step forward, Orihime Inoue." I looked at the girl with the orange hair. She looked up at Aizen.

"Welcome to Las Noches."

~ SELENE'S P.O.V~

I kept my head down and stayed silent until I heard Aizen say Grimmjow's name. I looked up and saw the girl named Orihime walk up to him. Luppi stood, protesting, about how there was no way you could heal something that wasn't even there anymore. Then I stopped and looked at her. She was going to try and give Grimmjow his arm back. I stood there, amazed as his arm began to materialize out of no where. Piece by piece it came back together, much to Luppi's disgust.

"I-Impossible" Luppi stated as Grimmjow clenched and unclenched his newly brought back arm.

"What are you thinking, Grimmjow?" Luppi asked, a look of anger and terror on his face. His head turned slightly and there was an evil and mischievous wide grin on his face. I only dropped my head and smiled, a real smile for the first time since Luppi was my Espada. His head turned from Grimmjow to me.

"Now it's time for your punishment…" I stated low into Luppi's ear as Grimmjow came up and used his newly formed hand to a good use, puncturing it through Luppi's stomach. Blood went everywhere and Luppi cursed Grimmjow just before he was blow away by Grimmjow's Cero blast.

Grimmjow was now my Espada once again. I looked at him, blood spattered on my face and he grabbed my upper arm and in a flash we were gone. Once I realized what was going on, we were back at Grimmjow's room.

"Clean yourself up." He stated, handing me a pure white little towel. I took it and walked over to where a pitcher of water. I dipped the towel in it and wrung it out. I walked back over to Grimmjow and began to clean the blood off Grimmjow's arm.

"I told you to clean yourself…" he stated, looking pointedly at me. I looked up at him and continued to whip the blood from his arm. I could feel the blood pump through the veins, as if his arm was never missing. He went and sat on the bed as I sat beside him and kept cleaning it off. By now the once white towel was deep red.

I could feel his eyes on me, watching as a glided the red towel on his skin. Once all the blood was gone I tossed it across the room. I ran my finger tips over his arm, feeling the Goosebumps appear wherever I touched.

"So I give you Goosebumps?" I asked, smiling as I moved up his arm. I removed his jacket and moved up his shoulder. He laid back on the bed and I moved down his chest. When I moved back up, I traced his neckline till I heard him growl slightly when my fingers hit a certain spot. He jumped up, now sitting up and grabbed my hand.

"Bad." he stated, his eyes ablaze slightly and not because he was mad.

"Is it?" I stated, using my other hand and played with the spot more. Then I leaned in and bit his ear. His whole body doubled over and he threw me on the bed, him on top of me. His lips crashed into mine and I was in my own wonderland.

"Yes it is." He said, his voice deeper than usual. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"I have my kitty back.." He stated in a low voice.

"And I'm happy to be here." A grin played on his lips as he leaned in again for another splendid kiss.


End file.
